Meet the Mini Pretties
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: This is about the daughters of the Pretty Committee and their clique, the Mini Pretties. But what happens when beautiful smart California girl Jade Wong comes to OCD? Will Catherine Harrington-Block and her Mini Pretties remain on top, or will they become LBRs? Things get messy when Jade gets a crush on Cathy's boyfriend, Hayden and tries to steal the Mini Pretties. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: Hello To You Too

Meet the Mini Pretties

Chapter 1: Hello to You Too

Heyyyy there! This is starzzthatfly again. I'm starting a new fanfic based on the second generation of the Clique. Enjoy!

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Saturday, August 26, 2012**

**9: 17 PM**

"But, Mom! I cannot miss this shopping trip! Why do I have to be here because some your friend from the modeling company is moving to Westchester?!" Catherine complained. Her mother, Massie Block, glared at her. "Catherine Samantha Harrington-Block. I have told you already, you will not be missing the shopping trip, you'll just be a bit late. After all, an hour isn't a ton of time." Catherine's dad, Derrick passed her enormous royal purple and white room. "Uh-oh, looks like someone's getting mad!" He teased. "Haha, NOT FUNNY DADDY!" Catherine screamed after her father. "Catherine, are you a diaper?" Massie asked her. Catherine groaned. "Not these jokes again, Mom!" "Then why are you so pissed?" Massie finished. Catherine rolled her eyes when she heard her Dad's unmistakable laughter outside the door. "But, Mom! A whole entire hour of shopping will be missed out on! And my friends need me to pick them up!" Catherine whined. The gold flecks in Catherine's light brown eyes flashed as she argued with her mother. "Catherine Samantha Harrington-Block," Massie continued with her lecture. Catherine rolled her eyes. When her mother used the "middle name", she meant business. "If you do not decide to cooperate, your father and I will take away your credit until high school. Derrick popped his head through the doorway. "Wow, Massie, if Cathy's anything like you, which she is, she'd die if her credit card was disabled." Derrick joked. Massie whipped her head around to glare at her husband. "Okay, okay, I'll keep out of this precious mother-daughter bonding time." Derrick backed out of the room.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and face her daughter. "Final decision. Are you in or out?" Massie asked calmly. "Ugh, fine, I'm in." Catherine grumbled. Massie half-smiled and stroked her eldest daughter's long chestnut hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. BCBG won't out of business that fast." Massie turned on the heel of her black-and-gold BCBG wedges and walked out the door. "Ughh!" Catherine groaned and IM'd her best friends.

**don'tmesswiththedress: **Jennie, I'll have 2 be late for our shopping trip cuz I have to stay and meet my mom's model friend's family.

**jennie_xoxogirl: **K. What time will u be picking us up?

**don'tmesswiththedress: **1 hr. l8r.

**jennie_xoxogirl: **K. C ya 2morrow.

**don'tmesswiththedress: **K. Bye.

Catherine sighed and clicked on Alexandria's username. She was finally online, for once.

**don'tmesswiththedress: **Alex, I'll be picking u guys up 1 hr. l8r cuz my mom's model friend's family is moving here.

**beautifulnomatterwhat: **Oh. That sucks, c ya 2morrow then.

Catherine searched her contacts tab for Kaitlyn and Cameron's usernames. Nope. They weren't online. Catherine grabbed her iPhone and pressed 1, 2, 3, and 4 on her speed-dials. After a few rings, the girls picked up.

"Hey Cathy." Kaitlyn Fisher said.

"Hi, Cathy!" Cameron Marvil-Plovert greeted.

"Hola chica." Catherine rolled her eyes. That had to be Alexandria Hotz. Her mother was half-Spanish, and according to her mom, that was Alicia's favorite greeting.

"Heyyy." Jennifer Gregory-Solomon said.

"Girls, my mom's forcing me to stay and me her model friend's family. She said she would disable my Visa until high school!" Catherine complained.

"Ehmagawd!" The Mini Pretties gasped.

"I know right, but either way, I'll be an hour late. Ugh, gotta go now. See ya tomorrow." Catherine said into her slim white iPhone.

"Kay!" the Mini Pretties chorused.

Catherine tapped quickly on her iPhone, entering that day's State of the Union. Her mom was the one who taught her that. Catherine groaned. Tomorrow, was going to be the longest day of her life.

**State of the Union**

IN OUT

Moms Dads

Prada BCBG

Old friends New girl

**Fisher Estate **

**Saturday, August 26, 2012**

**9:21 PM**

Kaitlyn Serena Fisher glanced at clock. "Kaaatieee!" Her little sister Breeana Serafina Fisher came bounding into the room. "Katie! Time to read me my story!" Breeana giggled excitedly. Katie groaned. Every single day at around 9:20 PM, Bree would come running to her to ask her to read a story out of the big book of fairytales. "Mooommm!" Katie shouted. Claire Lyons, now Fisher, walked into the room. "Yes, Katie?" Claire's long white-blond hair framed her thin face. Light blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Mom, Bree makes me read her a story ever night! It's so ah-nnoying! Can you or Dad read to her?" Claire shook her head sympathetically. "I remember your Uncle Todd used to be exactly like Bree." Claire laughed. Katie blinked, surprised. "Really? Uncle Todd?" Katie asked in disbelief. Katie somehow couldn't picture her mother, Claire Lyons, famous actress, reading bedtime stories to her uncle, who was an Olympic swimmer. Katie laughed. "Fine, I'll read to you. But just this one last time." She said, mussing Bree's light brown pigtails. "Yayy!" Bree's bright green eyes sparkled with joy. 'Oh, great. What did I get myself into?' Katie thought as she led Bree to her pink and white decorated room.

**Hotz Estate**

**Saturday, August 26, 2012**

**9:25**

Alexandria Isabella Maria Hotz slipped on her pointe shoes and lifted her toned leg into a graceful arabesque in front to the mirrored wall in the dance studio. She put her glossy raven-black hair into a neat bun and pressed the play button on her CD-player. The notes from Tchaikosky's Swan Lake ballet floated into the air. In the master bedroom, Alicia noticed light coming from the dance studio. "Hmm…Swan Lake." Alicia murmured as she heard music playing. Josh came up behind her. He slid his hands around her waist. "She should be asleep by now. Maybe building a dance studio on the estate was a mistake. At least then she'd be getting some sleep." Josh joked. Alicia smiled softly. "I'll go get her." Alicia slid on a pair of chunky orange Prada sandals. Her eldest daughter had inherited her love of dance. Alicia was proud, but she was worried that Alexandria would become too obsessed. Alicia stood in the doorway of the dance studio, watching her daughter dance. Alexandria completed a triple-pirouette easily and gracefully landed a grand jete. Alicia knocked softly on the French doors. Alexia looked up from her plie and saw her mother standing in the doorway. "I know, I know, I should be in bed." Alexandria sighed. "Yes, and, try a quadruple-pirouette instead of triple. You finished a triple with such ease, it was beautiful. But you have enough power to finish another revolution. Why not do one more and amaze people?" Alicia suggested.

As Alexandria stood by the barre, Alicia tied her pointe shoes and easily completed a flawless quadruple-pirouette. "Now you try." Alicia motioned to her daughter. Alexandria stood up, and hesitantly pushed into her turn. But she didn't have enough power, and only did a double. "You are just hesitant. Push as if you are doing a triple, but hold it longer. And don't forget to spot!" Alicia said. Alexandria nodded, and pushed hard. She held her foot to her knee for just one second longer, and then came out of her turn. Alexandria looked at her mother. Alicia nodded. "Very good. And also, you are doing a developpe on your jete, and it is weighing you down. You will be able to jump much higher without the developpe." Alicia noted. Alicia pressed the play button on the CD-player and showed Alexandria the whole Swan Lake routine with more advanced moves. "Alexandria Isabella Maria Hotz. You are extremely talented. I want you to use that talent to its full potential." Alexandria nodded. "Time to go to bed. You can practice after you come back from the mall with Catherine and the others." Alicia said, checking her Coach Whitney watch.

**Gregory-Solomon Estate**

**Saturday, August 26, 2012**

**9: 32**

Jennifer Gregory-Solomon was busy in the gym on her estate, logging miles on the treadmill. She was determined to get into pro-shape for soccer season. Kristen Gregory walked in, wearing navy blue Juicy sweats and running shoes. "Jennie. Are you supposed to be in bed by now?" Kristen sighed. "Mom! I have to get in shape before school starts! Coach is counting on me!" Jennie complained. Jennie turned off the treadmill and logged her miles into her iPhone. "Sweetie, I know, but because your father is on an eco-research tour, I'm very busy." Kristen explained. Jennie listened patiently, stretching her hamstrings. Tiny blue-and-yellow Puma short-shorts showed of her defined calves. "Fine, but only 30 more minutes, and you better be in bed. Lilliana is already asleep, so make sure to be quiet. "Lily is already asleep? Wow." Jennie said. "Kay, I promise, Mom. I'll be right up." Jennie turned to her vibrating phone as Kristen walked out the door. With a few taps, she opened Cameron's latest text.

**Cammie: **Hey, what's up? My mom is still on the phone talking with the director about the next day's Daily Grind segment. My dad is watching a soccer game on the couch. I'm so bored.

**Jennie: **I'm just logging some miles on the treadmill before I go to sleep.

**Cammie: **Beats what I'm doing. Gotta go help Juli with sorting her wardrobe.

**Jennie: **Haha, have fun. Nite.

**Cammie: **Yeah, nite. C ya 2morrow.

Jennie stepped out of her Nikes and slid her pedicured-feet into a pair of Prada flip-flops. When she got to her room, she could her little sister Lily's snores. Jennie resisted the urge to record her sister's snores so she could show Lily what she sounded like. Jennie slid under her grass green duvet and closed her sea-green eyes.

**Marvil-Plovert Estate**

**Saturday, August 26, 2012**

**9:39**

"Mom! Can I-" Cameron Marvil-Plovert was cut off when Dylan Marvil held up a finger and glared at her with piercing green eyes, just like her own. Cammie rolled her eyes and stalked out to the enormous living area, where Chris Plovert was busy watching a soccer game and chomping down on fat-free organic popcorn, because her mom was into being healthy. "Dad, did you TiVo the show I asked to record?" Chris looked up, and smiled. "Cammie! What show were you telling me about?" "Nevermind." Cammie grumbled. She plopped down on the soft buttery tan couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bag her dad was holding. "Mom is so busy now, she barely has time to talk to me, much less listen." Cammie complained. Chris grinned. "Yes, I know, honey, but once the segment is aired, she'll come out of busybody mode and return to relaxed-mom mode." "I hope so. I might as well go help Juli label her wardrobe." "Oh, and tell Julianna that she is not getting three-inch heels." Chris called over his shoulder. Cammie rolled her eyes. She stormed up to her little sister's room and flung open the door. "Juli! Dad says you can't have three-inch heels!" Cammie called. "WHAT?" Julianna shrieked. "Liar!" She flung a pair of Frankie B. jeans towards Cammie.

"Nope! Pinky-swear!" Cammie extended her manicured baby finger. Eyeing her big sister suspiciously, Julianna wrapped her pinky around Cammie's and shook. "Dad told me, "Cammie, tell Julianna that she is not getting three-inch heels!" See, go ask him if you don't believe me." Cammie gloated. Julianna rolled her aqua eyes and stomped back into her huge closet. "Gawd, your closet is so messy, it looks like the Bloomingdale's dressing room after a 3-day sale!" Cammie smirked. Julianna glared at Cammie and lifted the jeans again. Cammie raised her arms in surrender and Julianna hung the jeans in a section of **Jeans Section **that was labeled **Frankie B. Jeans**. "Wow. OCD much." Cammie muttered under her breath as she left her little sister's room. Cammie had never felt so…alone. Cammie flopped on her light green duvet on her four-poster bed in her white-and-green room. _Beep!_

It was an IM from Katie.

**katiekrackers: **Ugh, Bree is so ah-nnoying. She makes me read to her every night! Mom and Dad don't have time to.

**cammiecam: **That sucks, but at least Bree doesn't make you help her organize her wardrobe and fling jeans in your face.

**katiekrackers: **LOL. C ya 2morrow then.

**cammiecam**: Kay, c ya.

Cammie sighed. At least tomorrow she'd be reunited with the Mini Pretties. The Mini Pretties were the most popular clique at OCD, Octavian Country Day. Their mothers, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory made up OCD's legendary Pretty Committee. So when Cathy, Jennie, Cammie, Katie, and Alex decided to form a clique to dominate OCD, the called it the Mini Pretties, because they were basically the mini Pretty Committee, literally. After an ah-nnoyingly boring summer spent on Hawaii, Cammie was more than ready to go back to school with the Mini Pretties. School started in two days, and tomorrow they were going on a back-to-school shopping spree. Finally. SOB (Summer of Boredom was coming to an end, at least for Cammie.

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**7:30 AM**

Catherine stood in her enormous walk-in closet. Hmm… Today's outfit had to tell the new girl that she was in charge, and she was just another LBR who should admire her from afar, even if her mom was a supermodel. Catherine chose a beige eyelet dress, which she paired with flattering dark True Religions. She curled her hair with a little flip, just the way her Massie showed her. Carefully, Catherine selected big gold hoop earrings to match her and her mom's signature gold Tiffany's charm bracelets. Massie's bracelet had a shoe, a horseshoe, a silver microphone, a crown encrusted with Swarovski diamonds, a mini Eiffel Tower, and a dollar sign. Catherine's charms included a gold C, a crown, a mini horse, and a gold heart with Catherine engraved on it. Catherine looped several glittering gold necklaces around her neck and pulled a shrunken black blazer over it and stepped into red patent leather Kors flats. "9.6." She rated herself. Catherine glossed her full pink lips with Vanilla Bliss Glossip Girl. Vanilla, her little black-and-white pug, hopped into her arms. "Come on Vanilla, time to kick some alpha butt."

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**8:07 AM**

Jade Analise Wong daintily stepped out of the sleek black limo. She tossed her grown-out bangs past her gold glitter dusted cheekbones. Jade looked around the estate with intense dark brown eyes. "This is where your colleague, Massie Block lives?" Jade asked. "Yes, and they have two daughters, one is your age, and one is Kristal's age. Make some new friends." Jade's mother, Clarissa Lin, famous supermodel and fashion designer. Jade rolled her eyes. Her father, Peter Wong, famous scientist, glared at her. Jade simply shrugged and gathered her long glossy raven hair in a loose side-ponytail and let it fall. "Ugh, it's so cold up here. And I miss Darren and the Hotties. Her 9-year old little sister, Kristal Lark Wong looked at her quizzically. "Jade, why don't you like it here? I like it. It's just different from Los Angeles and Malibu. You know, you could actually make some real-" Kristal piped. Jade silenced her with a piercing glare. This was going to suck. Jade could already tell.

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**8: 10**

"Gracie! They're here!" Derrick called from the foyer. "NO! I don't want to meet a new friend!" Catherine's nine-year-old little sister screamed. "Gracelyn Kendra Harrington-Block. Get down here now!" Massie shouted. Catherine rolled her eyes. The "middle name" again. Gracie stomped down the stairs in her espresso-colored Marc Jacobs flats. "Hmph!" Gracie ignored her mother. Gracie had long blond hair just like Derrick, but had Massie's fierce amber eyes. "Clarissa! You're daughters are so ah-dorable!" Catherine rolled her eyes. Their daughters were probably losers who didn't know Betsey Johnson from Chanel. Catherine froze on the stairs when she saw their eldest daughter. A petite, slim Asian girl walked into the foyer in two-inch Jimmy Choos. She had long luscious raven-black locks that tumbled down to her waist that were pin-straight. Not flat, just super straight. She had long grown-out side bangs which she kept tossing past her high gold-dusted cheekbones. She had clear flawless skin, full pink lips, and intense dark-brown eyes. She looked gorgeous. And she looked alpha.

"Catherine!" Massie called. Catherine checked for flyaway hairs and reglossed with Vanilla Bliss. Then she confidently sauntered down the stairs. "Heyyy there, I'm Catherine Samantha Harrington-Block. Cathy for short. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Catherine introduced herself politely. "Nice to meet you too. By the way, I'm Jade Analise Wong. And I have no nicknames, and puh-lease try not to call me Jay-Jay. My little sister already ah-nnoys me e-nuff." Jade said. Catherine smiled as she shook Jade's manicured hand. So, a kindred spirit. This was getting interesting. "This is my ah-nnoying, bratty little sister Gracelyn Kendra Harrington-Block. She hates it if you call her Gracelyn, so just stick with Gracie." Catherine said, dragging Gracie to the mix. Massie shook her head but kept talking to Clarissa. "Kristal! Get your butt over here!" Jade called. A timid little girl who was the spitting image of Jade peeked out from behind her. "Cathy, Gracie, this is my little sister Kristal Lark Wong. Her middle name is Lark because she sings as shrill as a lark." Jade introduced. Gracie perked up and grabbed Kristal's hand. "Hi! I'm Gracie! You wanna play with me?" Before Kristal could respond, Jade pushed her little sister over to Gracie. Kristal glared at Jade while Jade snickered into her delicate palm.

"Catherine, you can show Jade around and then come down to the dining room for brunch before the Wongs leave." Massie commanded. "Yes, Mother." Catherine snipped sarcastically with an eye-roll. Jade snickered. "Here, I'll show you my room and Gracie's room." Catherine explained. "Kay. Just as long as we get ah-way from the mothers." Jade agreed. "Ah-greed." "Here's my room." Catherine led Jade to her royal purple and white room. "Woah. Neat décor." Jade commented as she sat on the white satin chaise with violet cushions on it. "Sweet view, too." Jade said, pointing to the ceiling-to-floor window. Catherine nodded. "So Jade, where do you come from?" Catherine asked casually. "I'm from Los Angeles, and I used to live in Malibu before that." Jade stroked Vanilla softly. "Nice mannequin. My sister would kill to get that." Jade remarked, gesturing towards the Catherine-sized mannequin. Catherine smiled. Catherine thought Jade was just a very pretty beta who would do nicely with the Mini Pretties. She would soon find out that she was very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: This Means War

Meet the Mini Pretties

Chapter 2: This. Means. War.

Heyyy there everybody! I'm sorry for being such a lazy person, but I do have a life outside of . Shocker, right? And thanks again to all my followers (3 to be exact, combining Can't Touch This and Meet the Mini Pretties followers, sad right?) and thank you so much for all the reviews and being patient with me. Can't Touch This is kinda on pause right now, but just after I finish Chapter 2 of Meet the Mini Pretties. Thanks!

3 starzzthatfly

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**9:13 AM**

"Ugh! I thought they'd never leave!" Catherine griped. Massie glared at her. "Catherine. I don't like your attitude." Catherine rolled her eyes and slung her red Birkin on her shoulder and stomped out to the Range Rover while texting furiously on her iPhone. Derrick opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Massie, Catherine, and Gracie glared at him simultaneously. "Cathy, make sure not to overspend at the mall." Derrick called as he walked over to the refrigerator with a bowl of ice cream. Catherine rolled her eyes and hopped in the car. "Hey Brayden." Catherine greeted her driver flatly. The Harrington-Blocks had hired a new driver after Issac retired when Catherine was three.

"Cathy! Why are you so sad?" Brayden asked, furrowing his brow. He stroked his stylishly short goatee and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mom's just being ah-nnoying."

"Well, I see you've become friends with Jade."

"No way. The Mini Pretties doesn't need another LBR to deal with."

"Girl, I saw her. She's just like you and the Mini Pretties."

"Brayden, just get us to Alex's house before I fire you." Catherine fumed.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." Brayden mimicked Catherine and rolled his light blue eyes playfully. Soon, they pulled up at Alexandria's house. "Heyyy there, Cathy. How was torture time with your mother's friends?" Alexandria smirked. Catherine rolled her eyes. "Horrible. How nice of you to ask." Catherine speed-scanned Alexandria's gold silk ruffle blouse that she paired with Frankie B. jeans which stretched over her long dance-toned legs and gold kitten heels. "Nice ensemble. 9.4." Catherine rated as she leaned back into the cushy leather seat. Alexandria golf-clapped happily. When they showed up at Jennie's house, Jennie came running out in an electric blue halter that showed off her sea-green eyes with skinny Sass & Bide jeans and orange Marc Jacobs flats. "Very chic and bold. Just like you. You're a 9.3, Jennie." Catherine remarked as she sipped her fizzing Perrier. "Next stop, Katie's house!" Catherine shouted to Brayden.

"What was the new girl's name?" Jennie asked as she climbed into the car. "Her name was Jade Analise Wong. She has a sister named Kristal Lark Wong." Catherine supplied. "Do you think she's Mini Pretties material?" Alexandria asked nervously. "Uh, she was really pretty and all, but she's still a beta." Catherine lied. Truth was, Catherine was worried that Jade would do a Mafia-style takeover. She looked so confident, so…alpha. Katie slammed the door behind her as she entered the Range Rover, shaking Catherine out of her thoughts. "Heyyy, Cathy." Luckily for Catherine, Katie didn't ask her to elaborate on the new girls. Catherine inspected Katie's combo of a shimmery purple BCBG tank-top with a white pleated miniskirt and silver D&G wedges. "9.5, Katie. So is Bree still ah-nnoying?" Katie rolled her ocean-cerulean eyes and tossed her straight beach-blond hair behind her shoulder. "Of course. Uncle Todd came to visit today, so hopefully he'll keep Bree entertained." Katie explained. Finally, they pulled up at Cammie's French-château looking monstrosity and watched as Cammie speed-walked down the driveway towards the black car. "Heyyy!" The girls chorused. Cammie sat next to Katie and gathered her fiery red-brown streaked curls in a messy bun and stuck a dark cherry red chopstick through it. "Is your Mom still on busybody mode?" Jennie asked Cammie. Cammie rolled her grass green eyes. "Um, yes! It's so ah-nnoying! And Juli is just her usual bratty overly-organized self. And my dad is either watching soccer games or trying out a new cupcake recipe. His last one, red velvet with cream cheese frosting, was ah-mazing." Cammie said.

With a sly smile on her glossy pink lips, Alexandria turned to Catherine. "Would you rather; become a beta and let Jade rule the Mini Pretties or co-alpha with Jade?" Catherine pretended to pick at an imaginary piece of dirt underneath her perfectly filed pinky nail. Finally, Catherine looked up.

"Hmm? Sorry Alex, can you repeat that?" Catherine faked ignorance.

Alexandria rolled her dark brown eyes and sighed loudly.

"Would you rather; become a beta and let Jade rule the Mini Pretties or co-alpha with Jade?" Alexandria said impatiently. Catherine froze. That was the exact same question she'd been torturing herself over after meeting Jade. "Cathy!" Jennie prompted. "Are you okay, Cathy?" Katie said softly; Katie was always the quiet and caring one. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Ew, I'd rather dissolve the Mini Pretties than pick either of those!" Catherine grimaced. Alexandria nodded, satisfied. "Okay, my turn," Catherine turned to Cammie. "Would you rather; wear DKNY for the rest of your life, or never see Prada again?" The Mini Pretties gasped. Cammie feigned a faint and chewed her glossy bottom lip. "Ehmagawd, this is so hard! Uh, I'll go with, never see Prada again. Some of DKNY's lines have been ugh-ly to boot." Cammie responded. "Would you rathe-" Katie started, but Brayden cut her off. "We're here!" He sing-songed while screeching to a halt in front of the Westchester Mall. "Ehmagawsh! I just realized that I haven't been here since yesterday!" Catherine gasped. Brayden rolled his eyes. Catherine stuck her tongue out at him, a childish gesture that made them all laugh. Giggling uncontrollably, the Mini Pretties linked arms and sashayed into the mall.

**Wong Estate**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**9: 30 AM**

"Ohmigod! I have nuh-thing to wear to school tomorrow that will toe-dally make everyone jealous! Mom! I have to go to the mall, ay-sap!" Jade trilled from her room in her new house. Jade collapsed on her baby blue duvet on her four-poster bed and sighed. She was exhausted after weeding through her closet for hours, tossing last season's clothes and trying to find an envy-worthy outfit. She swept her long dark razored bangs to the side and tightened her high genie ponytail. Jade sighed again and propped herself up on her thin elbows. Her Macbook Pro beeped. Jade hurried over to her laptop. It was an IM from her best friend and beta, Kristi, who was all the way on the other side of the country, in LA.

**sunnysurfergal: **Hey! How's Westchester? Is it cold up in New York?

**jadeisprecious: **Ugh! It's terrible. It's freezing and my outfits are all last season.

**sunnysurfergal: **Aww… That sucks. We really miss you! Allie's alpha now that you're gone.

**jadeisprecious: **Gtg. Mom's taking me and Kris to the mall.

**sunnysurfergal: **K, bye. The Hawt Hotties miss ya.

**jadeisprecious: **Thx. Bye.

Jade sighed. She missed her friends, her boyfriend Darren, and her clique, the Hawt Hotties. "MOM!" Jade hollered into the intercom system. "Okay, okay. Be ready in 5." Clarissa's voice crackled through the intercom. Jade looked at the red Juicy sweats she was wearing and quickly changed into a shimmery gray Stella McCartney sweater-dress with black leggings and brown Kors flats. Jade twisted her long glossy raven hair into a fishtail braid and put on a pair gold earrings with multiple gold hoops that were connected. "Hmm… 9.6." Jade decided as she posed in front of the full-length mirror. Sliding her black Fendi Spy bag on her left shoulder, she strutted down stairs. Clarissa was sitting at the elegant mahogany dining room table, sketching on fashion designs. "Jade, come and take a peek at my latest line, I call it True to Couture. It's a line based on the 80s style." Clarissa explained. She held up a piece of drawing paper with sketches of clothing, or what was supposed to be clothing, with lots of angles and pronounced shapes." Jade pinched the paper with her French-manicured fingers. "Do you luvvv it, or do you luh-vvv it? We're going to sell True to Couture to kids all over America!" Clarissa chattered excitedly. Jade scrunched her perfect little ski-slope nose and grimaced visibly.

"Uh, Mom? If you're trying to sell THESE monstrosities to kids, they better come with a free pony!" Jade criticized.

"Well, they are a little bold…" Clarissa murmured.

"A little?! I'll say!" Jade scoffed. "Those are positively revolting!"

"Hmm… I see your point, Jade. I'm so glad to have a fellow fashionista in the house." Clarissa said. Jade rolled her eyes and blew a kiss to her mother before click-clacking out where the limo was waiting. "The Westchester Mall, please." She said to Aidan, her driver. "Sure!" Jade closed her eyes and relaxed as she leaned into the comfortable interior of the limo.

**The Westchester**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**10:03 AM**

Katie twirled as she modeled the soft yellow silk sequined tunic in the BCBG dressing room. "Um, thoughts please? Ay-sap!" Katie demanded. Catherine scanned Katie from her straight blond hair to her silver D&G wedges. "Looks ah-mazing with your hair, Katie! You should so wear that over a pair of dark wash jeans tomorrow!" Catherine offered. Katie smiled happily and finger-combed her shoulder-length beach-blond layers. "Now me." They all turned to see Catherine modeling a gorgeous royal purple tank-top embellished with gold studs and sparkling rhinestones. "EHMAGAWSH! You look AH-MAZING!" The Mini Pretties squealed. Catherine accepted their praise humbly. "Did everyone pick out an acceptable top yet?" She addressed her clique. The Mini Pretties nodded. "Good. Let's pay and go to Sephora. I really need some more makeup." Catherine ordered. Katie reached into her quilted turquoise Marc Jacobs tote and pulled out her tan leather Coach wallet for her Visa. Katie was texting her mom on her iPhone as she walked with her friends towards a skinny frantic-looking salesgirl when she bumped into someone, causing their clothes to go flying. "Ehmagawd! I'm sooo sorry! Lemme help!" Katie cried as she bent down to retrieve the stranger's clothes. Katie looked up at the stranger. It was a slim Asian girl with long, shiny,straight jet-black hair and soft dark brown eyes. She was really, really pretty. "Katie!" Catherine called. Catherine hurried back to Katie where she saw Katie helping Jade pick up some clothes. "Kaaaatieee!" Catherine marched over to Katie and Jade. "Oh, hi, Jade. Girls, this is Jade. Jade, these are the Mini Pretties, my best friends. Sooo sorry to go, but we're in a rush right now." Catherine fake-smiled sweetly. "No prob. See ya at school tomorrow." Jade called as she walked off. "Not on your life." Catherine muttered under her breath.

"So, that was Jade?" Alexandria asked.

"Yep."

"Come awn, Cathy! She's so pretty! She's toe-dally Mini Pretties material." Katie piped up.

Catherine whipped her head around to glare fiercely at Katie. "Katie, I am NOT allowing some random LBR to join, just 'cause she's pretty!" Catherine raged. Katie shrank, wanting the ground to swallow her up. "Sorry, Cathy, I don't really know her." Katie said meekly. Catherine relaxed. It just didn't seem right to yell at sweet, caring, nice Katie. Catherine sighed and didn't reply as the Mini Pretties grabbed their shopping bags and credit cards from the salesgirl and sauntered out of BCBG. Catherine sighed quietly, and wondered if the Mini Pretties would ever ditch her for Jade.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Out of My Life Now

Meet the Mini Pretties

Chapter 3: Get Out of My Life Now

Heyy! Starzzthatfly, here. Just going to say sorry for being such a lazy slacker and not keeping up with my writing. Nuff said. I'm so proud of myself. This chapter is wayyy longer. Enjoy.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Sunday, August 27, 2012**

**10:17 AM**

Jade Wong stared into the mirror at the dressing room of Juicy Couture. Her mind raced, thinking of Catherine, OCD, and that girl she had bumped into. 'Maybe I won't have to be exiled and a friendless loser at OCD. Maybe I just have to win over some of Cathy's friends. After all, they are pretty much just like me.' she thought. Someone pounded on the door, breaking Jade from her reverie. "Are you done in there?!" Some random person shouted. Jade rolled her coffee-colored eyes and shouted back. "Get lost, loser!" Jade heard a tiny, but still audible gasp from the other side of the door. Gathering her clothes, she flung the door open and stormed out. Outside, was a girl with fiery redish brown curls and jade green cat eyes. "Uh, hi. I'm Cammie Marvil-Plovert. You must be Jade." Cammie said. Jade raised her thin perfectly waxed eyebrows. "Are you stalking me?" The girl's eyes widened. "No! Catherine introduced us to you when Katie bumped into you at BCBG." Cammie explained. "Oh." Jade made sure to recruit the blond girl, Katie, and Cammie to her new clique soon. "Yeah, kay bye." Cammie said awkwardly. Jade inclined her head, and Cammie gave her a soft semi-smile before rushing to join her friends at the register.

Jade was sifting through piles of soft fabric at Ralph Lauren when she bumped into someone behind her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" a girl snapped. Jade glared at her and gave her an once-over. This girl had long luscious dark brown hair, soft mocha eyes, and was dressed in head-to-toe Ralph Lauren. "Jade?" The girl asked.

"That's me."

The girl's naturally ruby red lips broke out in a smile.

"I'm Alexandria Isabella Maria Hotz. But you can call me Alex. Remember? Cathy-"

Jade cut her off abruptly. "When Katie crashed into me at BCBG? Yeah, Cammie told me when I met her at Juicy." Jade said with a smug smile. Alexandria's big brown eyes widened. "Oh, so you've already met them. Cool." Suddenly, Alexandria's iPhone buzzed. It was a text from Cathy.

**Cathy: **Where r u? We're leaving soon. Mini Pretties by the sunglasses.

**Alex: **K. I'll b right there.

Alexandria turned back to Jade. "Gotta go. See ya around school, Jade." With a wave, Alexandria turned and strode over to her friends. Jade smirked as she left. Oh, she was going to be more than around.

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Sunday, August 27**

**12:22 PM**

Catherine was surfing Instagram on her iPhone when an IM beeped on her Macbook Pro. It was Jade. Catherine crinkled her waxed brow and frowned. Why was Jade messaging her, and how did she get her screen name and email? Massie strutted into her daughter's room. "Don't crinkle your eyebrows or frown! You'll get frown lines when you're older!" Massie commanded when she saw Catherine's face. Catherine rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. "Who are you chatting now?" Massie asked, sitting on the edge on her daughter's bed. "Jade." Catherine answered vaguely. Massie looked surprised. "Oh, so you two are friends already? I expected more alpha wars to go down first. That's what happened when Claire first moved here." Massie recalled, smiling softly when she remembered the first time she had seen the now Oscar-winning actress and her best friend; who was in dorky overalls with hideous bangs.

Catherine shot her mother an eye-roll and turned back to the screen.

**jadeisprecious: **Hey Cathy.

Catherine rolled her eyes in contempt when she saw Jade's screen name. "Ehmagawd, serious-lay? Her IM name is jadeisprecious?! That's so conceited." Catherine said in disgust. Massie shook her head and walked out again. "Come down for lunch, Cathy! Minerva made salmon filet mignons!" Massie called. Catherine was busy typing away.

**don'tmesswiththedress: **Hi.

**jadeisprecious: **My mom said that your mom told your driver to pick me up 2moro.

Catherine's blood boiled. How dare her mother invite a loser without her consent!?

**don'tmesswiththedress: **Kay. Bye.

Catherine snatched her iPhone off the charger and stomped down the stairs, making sure to scuff the delicate high-polish wood with every stomp of her heels. Ha. See how her mother would like that. "CATHY! TAKE OFF THE HEELS!" Massie's voice screeched out of the intercom on the banister near her. Catherine rolled her eyes and continued stomping down the stairs. At the dining table, Catherine slammed her iPhone down at her seat and deliberately dragged her chair back so it rubbed off the polish. Massie sent her a glare that could kill. Hmph. "MOM! WHY WOULD YOU EVER INVITE JADE TO RIDE WITH US IN THE CAR?" Catherine shouted at the top of her lungs. Massie looked taken aback for a nanosecond. "Because." Massie stated simply.

"Why!?"

"It was a polite gesture."

"We've already been polite enough! We welcomed them and invited them to brunch!"

"Jade has no friends here, you should be nice."

"Why should I care if that LBR has friends or not!?"

"Because you should invite her to join you."

"Yeah, over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, Cathy. Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Unless you want Jade to be any more friendless than she already is, stay out of my life, Mom!"

"Nope. Wrong answer."

"Ugghh!"

"Stop being so difficult, Cathy. You're making a big deal over this."

"No, I'm not! You're the one inviting random LBRs into the Mini Pretties."

"Catherine Samantha Harrington-Block. Shut up and eat."

Catherine rolled her eyes and stabbed her salmon filet.

"Attempting to murder already dead fish won't help, Catherine." Massie quipped.

Catherine shot eye-daggers at her mother while continually stabbing her fish. After Catherine had butchered her lunch and eaten it, she tromped back up the stairs. Derrick shook his head and laughed. "She's just as moody as you were in seventh grade, Block." Massie grinned. "You haven't called me Block since we got engaged." Massie reminded him. Derrick grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. "Just reliving old memories," he said with a wink. "Ewww. I am so leaving." Gracie declared as she dashed towards the stairs. Derrick burst out guffawing. "The spitting image of you, Massie; I swear."

**Harrington-Block Estate**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

**7:37 AM**

Catherine woke to the sound of Vanilla barking. "Vanilla!" Catherine scolded. Catherine went to her bathroom, and 30 minutes later, came out freshly showered. Catherine went to her mannequin, which was wearing yesterday's new Caribbean-turquoise Greek goddess minidress over a pair of ultra-straight dark Sevens matched with bronze Jimmy Choo mules. Staring into her full-length mirror, she rated herself, adding points for the perfect messy bun. "9.7." Catherine muttered to herself. Sliding her limited edition Louis Vuitton bag up her left arm, Catherine strutted out of the room, twisting her signature charm bracelet on her right hand, and twirling her classic gold bangles around her left wrist. In the Range Rover, she snapped at Brayden curtly. "Brayden! We don't have all day! Hurry up or I'll fire you!" Catherine snapped. Brayden nodded, amusement clear in his blue eyes. But he knew better than to tease Catherine when she was in one of her moods. "Brayden, we're stopping at Starbucks for mocha frappucinos after we pick everyone up." Catherine said, slightly calmer now. "Ah… Your mother instructed me to pick up Jade too…" Brayden told her. "Yeah, yeah, I know! NOW DRIVE!" Catherine closed her eyes and thought about Jade. This, was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Heyyyy! Reviews puh-lease!**

**starzzthatfly**


	4. Chapter 4: Ehmagawd Is An Understatement

Meet the Mini Pretties

Chapter 4: Ehmagawd Is An Understatement

**Range Rover**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

**7:41 AM**

Catherine blinked her Lancôme-coated eyelashes open when she heard somebody slam the door. She looked up to find Alexandria watching her worriedly.

"Cathy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really sure?"

"Ehmagawd! Yes! I'm fine! Gawd, Alex!"

Alexandria smirked and clapped her tiny palm to her Nars gloss-coated lips. Catherine rolled her light brown eyes and quickly analyzed Alexandria's ensemble. "Luvvv the black Spanish ruffle skirt, it looks ah-mazing with your white and gold Ralph Lauren top, and those gladiator sandals at a European touch. Congrats Alex, you are a solid 9.5 today." Catherine nodded approvingly. Alexandria bounced excitedly in her seat. Catherine rubbed her temples and reached into her limited edition Louis and extracted at shiny tube of Glossip Girl Caramel Frappucino. A couple of minutes later, Jennie clambered into the car. "Rushing much, Jennie?" Catherine quipped as Jennie struggled to pull her long blond hair into a French braid. Jennie rolled her narrow sea-green eyes and continued to braid her hair. Catherine glanced at Jennie's outfit. "Cute denim mini, looks ah-mazing paired with that mint green lace cami, and extra points for the black and gold Chanel wedges. Jennie, you are a 9.4." Catherine graded carefully.

Jennie nodded and quickly resumed her braiding. A few moments later, Katie daintily stepped into the car and slid in beside Jennie. Catherine speed-checked Katie's combination of yesterday's new yellow silk BCBG sequined tunic and dark Citizens with lace-up black booties. "Ooohh, feeling bold today, huh, Katie? Katie, you my dear, are a 9.4." Catherine said with a slight British accent. Katie rolled her cerulean-blue eyes at Catherine's British accent and checked her already flawless side-part. "Girls, I have some bad news, but I'll break it to you after we pick up Cammie." Catherine proclaimed dramatically with a mock flourish. Soon enough, Cammie's estate came into view. Cammie strutted down the driveway in a pair of Sevens capris and a forest green chiffon ruffle top with a shrunken black blazer casually shrugged over it. Her outfit was topped off by a pair of low black satin Manolo pumps. "Cammie! Hurry up!" Alexandria shouted out the window. Cammie raised her smoothly waxed eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Just hurry!"

"Just answer me: why?"

"Come on, Cammie! Move your butt!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine! Cathy has to break some bad news, and you have to be here!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?!"

"I did!"

"Whatevs."

Cammie hustled into the Range Rover and plopped down next to Katie. Catherine raised the glass partition between Brayden and the back. She leaned in on her thin elbows, assuming 'gossip position'. The others followed immediately.

"Soo…"

"Okay, ready, girls?"

"I was born ready!"

"Alex!"

"Fine."

"Okay…"

"Yessss…."

"Jennie!"

"Urgh!"

"As I was saying…"

"You were saying…"

"Was that really necessary, Katie?"

"Yes, it was."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! Cammie, do YOU have anything to add?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Ehmagawd, finally. Okay, so you know Jade right?"

"WAIT!"

"WHAT CAMMIE?"

"I'm starting a new diet today."

"CAMMIE!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

"Okay…Youknowhowmymomisfriendswith Jade'smom? Well,mymomismakinguscarpoolwithhe rfromnowon,andyoucannotbenicetoheratall . Understood?"

"Got it!"

"Jennie?"

"Count me in."

"Alex?"

"Sign me up, girl!"

"Katie?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Good."

Catherine clapped and raised the soundproofed-glass with a tap on a button on the lavender egg-shaped Swarovski-crystal covered remote. "Brayden! Can you stop at Starbucks after we pick up _Jade._" Catherine said Jade's name like most people would say 'poo'. Brayden shot a concerned look at Catherine but waved it away. Soon, they pulled up at Jade's stone mansion. Jade skipped out the front door, chattering away on her iPhone with one hand while swinging her pink and gold Chanel purse in the other. Catherine stared at Jade's outfit, trying to see what she was wearing under her puffy white Juicy fur-trimmed cropped bomber jacket. No such luck. Jade carefully stepped into the car, trying not to trip on her pencil-heeled Pradas. "Sorry, Jade, but we're a bit full; can you sit in the back?" Catherine _filed_(fake smiled) faux-sweetly. Jade forced a smile onto her cold-chapped-but-still-hyper-glossed lips and climbed into the 'back', which was a tiny seat cushion squished in between a miniscule space. Once Jade was seated and the car was moving, Catherine shared a five-way eye roll with the Mini Pretties. She didn't seem to notice that Katie's wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of the girls'.

"Jade, we're stopping at Starbucks; do you want anything?" Catherine cooed, her voice dripping with honey. "Uh, sure. How about a peppermint hot chocolate?" Catherine shared another five-way eye roll with the girls. "Of course."

**OCD Parking Lot**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

**7:56 AM**

One by one, the girls slinked out of the car in single file, and assumed strut formation; with Catherine in the lead. "Ah five, six, she-vuhn, eight." Catherine murmured quietly. On her count, the Mini Pretties strutted into the Hogwarts-esque building of OCD and into the crowded hallways. Crossing the threshold, the Mini Pretties screeched to a stop. Everyone's heads turned as they walked down the hall to their lockers. Sliding their student ID cards into an ATM-machine look-alike, a sheet of crisp manila paper popped out, with each girl's schedule on it. "Oh, darn! I'm with none of you guys for art, math, and history!" Alexandria's voice rang out as she complained. "Well, I have French, English, and dance without any of you! This is a living nightmare!" Jennie groaned as the Mini Pretties compared schedules. "Well, at least Cammie and I have history and pottery together. Jennie, I have bio and tennis with you, and I have Spanish and dance with Alex. Katie, I have English, tech, and synchronized swimming with you." Catherine announced. Katie stayed silent and said nothing.

Jade unbuttoned her puffy Juicy coat as soon as she felt her frozen cheeks thaw as she stepped into OCD's main building. "Woah." She muttered to herself under her breath as she looked into the café, the dance studio, the swimming pool, and the technology classroom. Jade scanned her surroundings until she saw Catherine, Jennie, Katie, Cammie, and Alexandria laughing and sipping their mocha frappucinos by their lockers. Jade walked over to them, and they abruptly stopped laughing. "Hey, how do you get your schedules?" She asked them. They were all silent for a minute, before Katie piped up. "You see those machines that look like ATMs? Just slide your card in and your schedule will pop out." Katie said with a tiny smile. "Thanks." Jade walked off, with the Mini Pretties snickering and pointing in her wake. Jade rolled her eyes and stormed off.

**OCD Art Room**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

**8:14 AM**

Jade walked into Vincent's art class, (how he was still alive I have no idea) and quickly grabbed a stool and easel next to Alexandria. Alexandria glanced up from her iPhone long enough to nod at Jade and give a small finger-wave. Then, Vincent stalked into the class before there was an awkward silence. "Alright class! Welcome to my art class! Today, we will be painting a still-life painting, titled 'Still-life Tomatoes. Now get to work! Chop chop!" He crowed, whisking a white cloth off a bowl of shiny ripe Roma tomatoes. Alexandria rolled her eyes and whispered to Jade, "He has us do a painting of tomatoes every single year at the beginning of the school year. My mother told me that she painted the exact painting when she was in 7th grade at OCD!" Jade nodded, and quickly dipped her brush into the red paint and began to paint. After she had finished her first tomato, Alexandria leaned over to examined her canvas. "Wow! That's really good!" Alexandria complimented generously. Jade relaxed, and smiled for the first time since she stepped on OCD campus. "I took art classes since I was five, and plus, my grandfather is really into watercolor painting." Jade explained modestly. Alexandria nodded and carried her palette up to Vincent's desk to ask him if her green was the right shade. Jade was just finishing her tomato vine when something cold and slimy splashed on her back. She whipped around to see Alexandria standing behind her with her jaw dropped and holding an empty paint palette.

Jade glanced down at her burgundy tunic dress and pencil-thin skinny jeans, which were now coated with a colorful array of paint colors. "Ehmagawd! I'm so sorry, Jade! I tripped over a bag and accidentally spilt paint on you." Alexandria cried. Jade smiled understandingly. "It's fine. I'll just go up the office to get a change of clothes from home." As soon as Jade click-clacked out the door in her Pradas, Alexandria whipped out her phone and began texting furiously.

**Alex: **Hey Cathy, look outside ur classroom window cuz ur in for a laff.

**Cathy: **K, tell the others.

**Alex: **Done.

**Alex: **Look outside ur classrooms cuz ur in for a laff!

**Katie: **Kay.

**Jennie: **Got it.

**Cammie: **Ooohh… I'm so excited! Anything to distract me from falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Think So

Meet the Mini Pretties

Chapter 5: I Don't Think So

A million apologies for nawt updating in forever. I will try real-lay hard to update sooner, and nawt keep you all waiting. Thanks times 10 for reading!

-starzzthatfly

**The Café**

**11:43 AM**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

Jade strutted into the café in a silk Swiss-dot DKNY dress, and a pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs leather kitten heels. She surveyed the room uncertainly, looking for a place to sit. Her rich brown eyes immediately zeroed in on Catherine and the Mini Pretties, but decided not to sit with them; because they were all glaring at her, pointing and snickering. All except Katie, who was nervously picking at her cuticles. Jade rolled her eyes and marched over to a half-filled table with three kinda-pretty-but-not-even-close-to-Catherine brunettes and a blond. "Heyy. I'm Jade." She introduced herself, allowing her Chanel tote to dangle casually from her shoulder. "Hey! I'm Carolina Emery." A pretty brunette girl with sparkling aqua eyes and a wide gap-toothed smile greeted. "Evangelina Blu." Another girl stated simply, as she tossed her frizzy light brown curls over her shoulder and studied Jade with clear hazel eyes that shifted from blue, to brown, to green every few seconds. Jade nodded in acknowledgement and waited for the last girl to introduce herself. The ultra-perky blonde with shoulder-length layers next to Evangelina grinned toothily and waved. "Hi! I'm Casey Parr! Nice to meet you, Jade!" Casey squealed happily. Jade nodded warily as she looked into Casey's shining grass green eyes. "Mind if I sit here?"

Casey glanced at Evangelina and Carolina, who shared a knowing look. "Sure, Jade! Sit, sit!" Casey cooed, as if training a dog. Jade rolled her eyes, but plopped her Chanel purse on her seat. _The dumb blonde stereotype really does apply to Casey… _Jade thought as she strode off to the buffet bar. In line, Jade helped herself to a heap of Chinese chicken salad, then plopped a box of spicy tuna rolls and a bottle of Glaceau vitamin water onto her orange tray. She slid the plastic tray along the steel bars, and felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She whip-turned around and saw Catherine and the Mini Pretties huddled together whispering and giggling secretively. _They're probably talking about me… _Jade thought. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. "Hey! Watch it, loser!" She snapped. "Oh, sorry." She said when she saw Katie standing behind her clutching a bottle of Glaceau water. Katie offered a tiny smile and then motioned for Jade to move up. Jade turned to see the checkout lady glaring at her impatiently. Rolling her eyes, Jade walked up to the checkout lady and slapped her black AmEx into the lady's outstretched rubbed-gloved hand. The lady swiped it quickly, and flicked it onto Jade's tray. Jade glared at the lady one more time before stomping over to her table. Jade turned and gave Katie a tiny finger-wave. When she rejoined her 'friends' at their table, Jade plopped down on her seat and cleared her throat, demanding attention. All three girls immediately stopped talking and faced Jade expectantly. "Well, I'm starting a clique, and I was wondering if you wanted to-" Jade started to ask, but was cut off by a chorus of "ohmigods" and "yesss!"s. "Okay, meet at my house after school at 4:00 pm for the first meeting of the Chic Chicks." Jade said.

**The Café**

**11:56 AM**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

Catherine could hear snippets of Jade's conversation with those other nameless LBRs. "Clique…meeting…my house…Chic Chicks…rule the school…" was all she could garner. Catherine rolled her eyes and pushed her California rolls away, and leaned into the center of the dark pine wood table, her thin elbows propped up; she assumed 'gossip position' for the second time that day. Alexandria, Jennie, Cammie, and Katie promptly copied her. "I think Jade is trying to start a rival clique called the Chic Chicks." She whispered urgently. Jennie snorted loudly. "Ehmagawd, are you serious? The _Chic Chicks?_ What kind of stupid name is that?" Jennie quipped. Cammie flapped her arms around like poultry and make squawking chicken sounds. Alexandria let a mischievous smile curve onto her gorgeous naturally ruby red pout. Katie rolled her eyes at Cammie's immaturity but the corners of her pale pink lips curled up like she wanted to smile. Catherine giggled quietly while watching her friends. She sensed a heat on the back of her neck, and casually used her Chanel compact to spy on Jade's table with pretending to check her flawless liquid liner job. Jade was watching her and the Mini Pretties intently, trying to figure out what they were laughing over.

"You know what Jade is?" Catherine asked her girls with one of her infamously devious half-smiles on her perfectly symmetrical face. The Mini Pretties shared a knowing look; even sweet little Katie.

"Done," Alexandria said.

"Done," Cammie and Jennie chorused.

"And done." Katie added with a guilty little smile.

Catherine reached into her bag and pulled out her iPhone, opening a fresh new document, and entered her latest State of the Union, something Massie had taught her since she was old enough to spell.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

IN OUT

Me Jade

The Mini Pretties The Chic Chicks

Chickens Ducks

Kissing Jade's butt Beating Jade to dust

**OCD Spanish**

**12:49 PM**

**Monday, August 27, 2012**

Catherine was typing on her iPhone at her seat in the back in Senora Cane's Spanish class. Outside the large metal door, she heard a burst of sporadic laughter that suspiciously sounded like Jade. Catherine whip-turned to crane her neck out the tiny glass window in the door. It was Jade, with a weirdly excited blond, an awkward LBR with frizzy poo-colored curls, and another loser with dry, ah-bviously damaged chocolate hair. Catherine heard Jade's fake high-pitched giggle, mingling amongst the other girls' snickers and wheezes as the little group chattered animatedly. The bubbly blond turned her head slightly to fix her bright green cow eyes on Catherine, who was intently staring out the window, trying to piece together their conversation. She quickly whispered something to the brunette and they both faced her. Catherine instantly twisted around in her seat before they caught her watching them like a total LBR. When Jade strutted in, Catherine faked a call on her iPhone, pretending to be chatting with another person on the line. Jade took the seat next to Catherine and turned to Catherine.

"Oh, Cathy, you should really put your phone away. You wouldn't want it confiscated, would you?" Jade whined to her in a voice that dripped with honey and sweetness.

"Thanks for the useless tip, Jade. Now, please, you wouldn't want to sit in the 'seat of shame' in front of Senora's desk, would you?" Catherine asked, in a voice equally sugary sweet and sarcastic.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Jade. I'm so sorry that you weren't smart enough to figure it out sooner. The 'seat of shame' is the seat in front of Senora's desk with the big sign that says, 'You will sit in the seat of shame for talking', written in all-caps in neon yellow Sharpie." Catherine smirked.

Jade craned her neck to see the 'seat of shame' up in front with its big yellow-lettered sign. Color rushed to Jade's cold-chapped cheeks as Senora Cane glowered at her. "Senorita Wong, please sit up here in this desk." Senora Cane said, pointing at the seat of shame while tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Jade flushed with embarrassment and quickly gathered her belongings. Before leaving her now-vacant seat, Jade shot a death glare at Catherine. Catherine simply smiled sweetly and gave a little finger wave. "Ta-ta! Bon voyage!" Catherine quipped as Jade stomped past her. A few students immediately whipped out their phones to take pictures of Jade in the 'seat of shame' and sent it out to their friends. Catherine casually snapped a shot and forwarded it as an all-school email. _Whoops, I accidentally sent it to Briarwood Academy too… _Catherine thought as she smiled slyly.

**OCD Dance Studio**

**1:16 PM**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

"Feel the music! Express the music through your movements!" Ms. Crickely shouted as she padded back and forth in front of the mirrored walls in her black jazz shoes. Alexandria grimaced, but forced her tired muscles to move faster, perform better, dance quicker. As the last few notes of Pink's "Try" faded out from the speakers, Alexandria threw in a quick triple-pirouette and step-step-chasse-step-leap-step-stag into the end of the OCD dance team's already jam-packed dance routine. When Alexandria finished the dance with her leg extended high above her head, Ms. Crickely's sharp Russian features softened, and a smile spread across her stern face. "Alexandria, please come up here." Ms. Crickely said, watching her star pupil like a hawk. Alexandria's eyes widened, but demonstrated beautiful jazz posture while slowly weaving through the lines of girls. "Alexandria, that last triple-pirouette and step-step-chasse-step-leap-step-stag was pure genius! Please show us how you incorporated it into the routine." Alexandria smiled, showing off her pearly-white teeth. Sandra Cullen, the former star dancer on OCD's dance team, glowered at Alexandria enviously. Alexandria rolled her eyes and smirked at Sandra. "Of course." Alexandria finished her routine, and did a fast triple-pirouette after her barrel turn, and straightened quickly before sliding into middle splits and completing a roll connecting the leaps. "Beautiful!" Ms. Crickely applauded. The other girls immediately clapped excitedly, while Sandra reluctantly brought her hands together. Alexandria grinned as she raced into the locker rooms.

A minute later, Alexandria was sliding her paraffin-waxed feet into her clear gladiator sandals when she saw Sandra towering over her, glaring at her with utmost hatred and jealously. "Uch, what do you want, loser?" Alexandria shot at Sandra. Sandra's navy blue eyes darkened, and she tightened her sand-brown ponytail. "Showoff." Sandra muttered before retreating. Alexandria was not somebody you wanted for an enemy, that's for sure. Alexandria's slim white coverless iPhone 5 beeped once, indicating that she had a text message or new email. It was Catherine. Alexandria thumbed open the message while running a brush through her highly-envied raven-black locks.

**From: Catherine Harrington-Block**

**To: All School Email (Briarwood Academy included)**

**Subject: Seat of Shame**

**Thought you might find this interesting. Please help this hopeless new girl find her way. Make sure to enunciate your syllables, or else her drool ducts will activate. I do know her well, and am deeply concerned for her personal welfare. Please help.**

Attached was an image of Jade sitting in Senora Cane's 'seat of shame' glaring eye-daggers at Catherine with crimson-flushed cheeks. Alexandria's jaw dropped. Jade was so over. All over the spacious locker room, she could hear girls snickering, laughing, and best of all, gossiping about Jade. Alexandria laughed in delight. This was going to be good.

**OCD Biology**

**1:31 PM**

**Monday, August 28, 2012**

Cammie was taking pictures of Mr. Krummes's bald spot and the ugly slimy green frog her and her biology partner, Cassandra Linh, were dissecting; and posted them to Instagram with her iPhone. Suddenly, all around the biology classroom, the girls' phones beeped, indicating an email or text. In one fluent motion, every girl dug into their purses or pulled their phones out of the back pockets of their tight jeans; even ah-nnoyingly studious Cassandra. Every girl began to laugh and gossip. Cammie, unable to stand not knowing the gossip opened the all-school email from Catherine.

**From: Catherine Harrington-Block**

**To: All School Email (Briarwood Academy included)**

**Subject: Seat of Shame**

**Thought you might find this interesting. Please help this hopeless new girl find her way. Make sure to enunciate your syllables, or else her drool ducts will activate. I do know her well, and am deeply concerned for her personal welfare. Please help.**

There was a link to a snapshot of Jade in the ah-nnoyingly silence-obsessed Spanish teacher's infamous 'seat of shame' with bright red cheeks. Cammie burst out guffawing, nearly choking on the low-fat bagel chips she was snacking on during biology class. Jade was never going to recover from this! Ha! Cammie sighed, satisfied, and leaned back into her chair to relax. It was nice to see somebody else's social life crash and burn.

* * *

**Heyyyy!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Suggestions?**

**Review please!**

**I am opening up a contest for some new OCs in both Meet the Mini Pretties and Can't Touch This. Please send it in with this information. Can be both male or female.**

* * *

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Personality:**

**Description (basically what the person looks like):**

**Style: (link if necessary)**

**Favorite brands:**

**Scent/perfume:**

**Popularity rating: from 1 to 10, 1 being total LBR, 10 being popularity goddess**

**Trademark quote: (ex: Point! or I heart you!)**

**Other facts: **

* * *

**Thanks! Until next time,**

**-starzzthatfly**


End file.
